


Breakfast in Bed

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Dean Winchester, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, being the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean tries to do something sweet to show how he really feels.





	Breakfast in Bed

You slowly rolled over in your sleep, instinctively snuggling closer to your boyfriend’s side of the bed to borrow some of his much-needed warmth on the cold Kansas night. Dean’s bedroom was usually where the two of you spent the night, for many reasons (memory foam, anyone?). But, it did have one drawback- it was a complete icebox in the winter. Nights like this, you couldn’t help but find yourself moving closer to steal some of Dean’s warmth, not that you needed another reason to cuddle with him.

When you realized you were still shivering, your eyes shot open. Dean’s side of the bed was empty. You sat up, fully awake now. “Dean?” you cried, looking around the empty room for him with no luck. You glanced over at the clock: 5:43 am. Where could he be?

You jumped up and grabbed one of Dean’s shirts from the spot on the floor where it had ended up the night before. The shirt was far too big on you, coming down to mid-thigh, but you preferred it. Wearing Dean’s shirts always made you feel better. Safer. Loved.

You paused to inhale the familiar musk of Dean’s shirt before hurrying towards the door, throwing it open and running into the Bunker’s hallway. You looked both ways, trying to think of the first place to look for him when you heard a loud bang. It seemed to be coming from the kitchen, so you started in that direction. As you got closer, you could hear more banging followed by a faint mumbling. “Come on! Work with me here.”

You stopped walking and cocked your eyebrows as a question. What could Dean possibly be doing in there at the crack of dawn? You started off again, faster this time, practically running to the kitchen. When you reached the door, the sight before you stopped you in your tracks.

Pots and pans were strewn all over the industrial metal island in the center of the large kitchen. There were two more pans cooking on the stove and a tray with an empty plate, a glass of juice, some toast, and a few pieces of fruit waiting on the table. A single rose was laying across the tray. Dean stood in the center of it all, holding a mixing bowl and whisking a spoon furiously. “Come on,” he growled again. “Mix!”

“Dean?” you called out, making your presence known. He looked up in surprise. “What are you doing?”

He flashed a weak smile and gestured around him at the mess. “Making you breakfast in bed. Can’t you tell?” he said with a laugh. Then, a deer in the headlights look came over his face as he looked around him. You put your hand over your mouth to stifle the laugh you knew was coming. “Everything was going fine for a while, Y/N, I swear. But, then, I tried to make you this stupid, fancy pancake omelet,” he said, gesturing down with his head towards the bowl in his hands, “and it just wouldn’t mix right. I got so distracted that the bacon ended up burning, so now I have to start that over too.”

“Pancake omelet?” you muttered incredulously. Then, you laughed. “Do you mean a crepe?”

“Yeah, that,” he grumbled. Then, he put the bowl down, threw up his hands, and sighed dramatically. “I give up. I should have just made some eggs or something. Then, maybe I wouldn’t have messed everything up.”

You stopped laughing immediately and ran over to Dean, determined to make him feel better about his breakfast disaster. “No, Dean, I love it! It’s perfect.”

“No, it’s not. I wanted to surprise you with this great breakfast, because you’re always doing all the cooking for us. But, I screwed it up. All I did was ruin the food and make enough noise to wake you up. I’m sorry, Y/N.”

You reached up, wrapped your arms around his neck, and hugged him tight. You smiled when you felt Dean’s arms wrap around your waist and pull you closer. His head dropped into the crook of your neck and he inhaled, his breathing slowing as his body calmed down with your touch. “Dean, I love that you wanted to make me breakfast in bed. It is the one of the sweetest, most thoughtful things anyone has ever done for me. Never apologize for that.”

Dean pulled back, but he kept his arms wrapped around your waist. “Thanks, sweetheart. You always know how to make me feel better.”

He paused and a look of determination came into his eyes. “I’m going to make this right, Y/N. Tonight. I’m making you dinner. But, this time I’m going to stick to something I know: burgers.”

You smiled at Dean’s childlike glee over the idea of burgers. “You don’t have to do that, Dean. Just the thought is enough.”

“I want to,” Dean said, flashing his sexy grin at you. “Besides, I have something really important I need to tell you.”

“Why don’t you just tell me now?” you asked enticingly, bringing one of you hands up to rest on his shoulder and combing the other through his hair.

Dean chuckled and pushed you away. “Don’t try to trick me into telling you early. I’m not that easily distracted, Y/N. You’ll have to wait until tonight.”

“By I want to know now….” you whined softly.

“Tonight,” Dean said firmly. “I’ll get Sammy to clear out of here for the night and we’ll have the whole place to ourselves. Besides,” he said, winking at you before continuing, “what I have to say is worth waiting for. Trust me.”

“Dean….”

“Don’t even bother trying, Y/N. Now, why don’t you go back to bed while I clean up this mess. I’ll see you tonight.” He turned you around and pushed gently to get you moving. You pretended to put up a fight before acquiescing and heading back to your shared bedroom, smiling softly to yourself. You didn’t know what Dean had planned, but you knew for a fact that it would be something amazing.

You slept in late after your kitchen encounter with Dean that morning. You didn’t end up rolling out of bed until well past 10 and you were still tired. When you woke up, you looked for Dean, but he was nowhere to be found. You looked in the kitchen first, and then the garage, where you noticed Baby was gone. You wandered back to the library where you found Sam doing some research.

“Hey, Y/N,” Sam said cheerfully, looking up from the book he was reading. “Late night?”

“Early morning,” you moaned, settling into a chair and putting your feet up on the long table. “Where’s Dean?”

“I don’t know. He was on his way out when I got back from my run this morning. I asked where he was going but all he did was mutter something under his breath about stupid freaking crepes. When I asked him about it, he told me he was getting ready for a date for you and he had to go get some things. I asked what he was planning, and he said, and I quote, ‘Shut up, Sammy. We’re not in a chick flick.’”

You smiled and laughed heartily. “That sounds like him.”

Sam put the book down and focused his attention on you. “So, what’s going on, Y/N? Why is Dean freaking out about a date with you? You guys have been dating for a couple of months now. Shouldn’t he be used to it?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know. He has been acting a little weird today. He tried to make me breakfast in bed this morning, and he got really upset when it got messed up.”

Sam chuckled, clearly amused. “Well, that explains the grumbling about crepes.”

“Yeah. I told him it was fine and it’s the thought the counts, but he wants to make it up to me tonight. He said he had something important to tell me.”

Sam smiled knowingly and straightened up in his excitement. “Oh! That’s what this is? No wonder he’s acting strangely. I can’t believe he finally worked up the nerve to tell you.”

“Tell me?” you questioned. “Tell me what?”

“It’s not my place to say,” Sam said with a smirk as he stood up. “You know what? I think I’m going to go take a shower and then head to a motel for the night. Trust me when I say that I definitely don’t want to be around when you two have this date.”

“Sam!” you yelled after him. “What is Dean going to tell me?”

Sam laughed, shook his head. “Not telling,” he yelled back, without even turning around. You frowned as he disappeared around the corner and sunk down deeper into your chair. How were you ever going to last until tonight? The curiosity alone would probably kill you first.

Determined to find a way to distract yourself while you waited for Dean, you picked up the book Sam had been reading. Despite your usual love of reading, you quickly got bored with the old Latin research, so you decided to move on to some chores. That would keep you plenty busy.

Over the next few hours, you cleaned the library and the War Room before doing all of the laundry. Dean came back part way through your chore binge, ushering you out of the kitchen where you were mopping the floor, and banishing you to your bedroom. You spent some time reading your favorite book and, then, you watched a movie before deciding to get ready. You picked out your favorite purple dress from the closet and slipped it on. Deciding to wear your hair down like Dean liked, you added a dash of makeup and your nicest shoes before stopping to admire the final product in the mirror. You were ready. Since it was nearing 6:00, you decided to head out to the kitchen to check on Dean.

Much like this morning, the sight that greeted you in the kitchen made you freeze at the threshold. You gasped and covered your mouth as you surveyed the room in front of you. There were candles and rose petals everywhere and Dean was standing in the middle of it all wearing your favorite suit. The one he had been wearing the first time you met, back when you thought he was just a federal agent. If you had only known then how much better he really was.

You had thought a lot throughout the day about what Dean had planned, but this surpassed even your wildest expectations.

“Dean…” you stammered. You paused, unable to find the words. He took your silence as disappoint and his face fell.

“Too much?” He asked, obviously upset. “I knew it! Sam told me I should go all out. I wasn’t sure, but I wanted tonight to be special. I never should have listened to…”

“It’s perfect,” you blurted out, interrupting Dean’s monologue. You ran into Dean’s arms, crashing into him. You would have fallen, but he wrapped his strong arms around you, stabilizing your body.

He laughed quietly and grinned down at you. “You do?”

You nodded enthusiastically. “I love it. Really.”

“Good,” Dean declared, winking at you. “I’m glad you like it, Y/N, because you deserve to happy, even if I have to light an insane amount of candles and dress up like a Blues Brother to make it happen.”

You threw your head back and laughed. “I thought you’d gotten used to the suits.”

“I have. They’re a necessary evil on hunts, but that doesn’t mean I have to like wearing them.”

You laughed again and wiggled your eyebrows suggestively. “Well, maybe you won’t be wearing it for long…”

Dean grinned. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.” You looked over towards the table, where some amazingly juicy burgers were calling your name. “Come on, let’s eat first. Then, we can have some real fun.”

“Wait, Y/N,” Dean grabbed your arm and stopped you mid-turn. “I have to tell you something first. I’ve been working up the courage all day and I need to get it out now before I lose my nerve.”

“Ok,” you whispered, growing a little nervous. Whatever it was must be really important if Dean was turning down food. “What is it?”

“Well,” Dean said, grabbing your hands and focusing his brilliant green eyes directly on yours. “I’ve been thinking of something, feeling something, for a while now, but there’s never been a good time to say it. Between hunts and demon attacks and Sam and Cas and Mom, we’re never really alone.”

“Dean…” you began.

He held up a finger. “No, let me finish. I wanted you see how I really feel about you. I need you to know how I really feel about you. That’s why I did all this.” He gestured around the two of you at the transformed kitchen. Then, he took a breath. “Ok. Here it goes. I love you, Y/N.”

Your smile grew bigger than you thought possible and you squeezed his hands tighter. You had always been in love with Dean Winchester, but you had never imagined he felt the same way, even when you started dating.

“I love you, too, Dean,” you whispered, barely audible but loud enough for Dean to hear the words he’d been waiting for. He grinned brightly and pulled you into his arms, kissing the breath right out of you. When you both pulled back, he rested his forehead against yours. “Maybe we should come back to the dinner later. Right now, I’m in the mood for some dessert,” he whispered gruffly.

You chuckled softly. “I’m assuming when you say dessert that you don’t mean the pie sitting on the table?” Knowing his answer, you began to unbutton Dean’s shirt as you talked.

“Nope,” he growled seductively. “All though, we’re coming back for that pie later.” You squealed with delight as Dean scooped you up in his arms and ran down the hallway to your bedroom. You were determined to show him how much you truly loved him back, even if that took all night.


End file.
